


Море, в котором шумит гроза

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Songfic, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Олег растеряно провожает его взглядом. Смотрит на аккуратно прикрытую за собой дверь. Он сегодня здесь потому что безотчетно, необъяснимо хочет побыть с Максимом. А тот эту потребность игнорирует, демонстративно уходя.





	Море, в котором шумит гроза

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для конкурса "Владивосток 3000" в группе песни home (https://vk.com/pesnihome).  
> Писалось под трек: Макс Барских - Странная  
> Мы далеко за гранью земного  
> И так глубоко глаза в глаза  
> Твой запах точно, как запах моря  
> В котором шумит гроза
> 
> А еще послушайте Thomas Mraz - Million:  
> Один миллион следов, что оставил на этой тропе  
> Хоть я влюблен один на миллион, что мы будем вдвоем  
> Ревущий фьорд внутри, но с виду как спящий каньон  
> Когда я вышел из комы — я был уже в центре шторма

Максим замерзать привык. Скорее изнутри, конечно, но сейчас у него по квартире гуляет сквозняк, а на подоконнике блестит иней. В такою пору только в ванной греться или лежать, накрывшись одеялом. Но вместо этого Анисимов, поджимая озябшие пальцы, прется открывать дверь. Ему даже в глазок смотреть не нужно. И так знает, кому в непогоду дома не сидится.   
Олегу такая погода не по плечу. Какую зиму уже в Москве встречает, а все еще пытается ходить в куртке нараспашку. В память о солнечном Ташкенте, так сказать. У него маршруты только вынужденные и максимально короткие. От студии до метро. От дома до магазина. До Свободы.  
Он каждый раз по-идиотски стоит на пороге, смотрит на хозяина и ждет разрешения войти. Максим одет в халат с восточными мотивами, в котором при желании можно прочитать тонкую издевку, и совершенно с ним не сочетающиеся помятые брюки. Собранные в неаккуратный пучок волосы, щетина, не видевшая бритвы пару недель, и заспанные усталые глаза.  
На контрасте Максима раздражает неправдоподобная бодрость, раскрасневшегося с улицы Тернового. И этот его вечный спектакль тоже раздражает. Мнется, дожидаясь особого приглашения, как будто оно ему нужно. В голове мелькает мысль проверить — что будет, если захлопнуть дверь? Но проверять не хочется. По итогу, он все равно делает шаг назад, указывая рукой куда-то вглубь промерзшей квартиры.   
— Здорово.  
— Привет, — Олег добродушно улыбается, и на его щеках проступают ямочки. Максим отворачивается.   
Он толком не помнит как они познакомились и практически ничего о Терновом не знает. Хотя для случайного знакомого/любовника/парня (нужное подчеркнуть), заявляющегося без спросу, фамилия уже что-то. Если поднапрячься, то можно еще вспомнить, что Олегу двадцать шесть, он приехал из Узбекистана и пытается заниматься рэпом. Фактов, для того чтобы держаться от него подальше, более чем достаточно. Особенно последнего. Об этом Анисимов старается не думать. Он в свое время нахлебался.  
Только вот Олег другой. И отношения у них другие. «Отношения» — Максима от этой официальности передергивает. Звучит как-то странно и даже пошло. Хотя называть это «связью» не лучше. Просто Терновой порой, не предупреждая, приезжает к нему. Зачем? Хер его знает. Иногда они проводят время вместе как люди близкие друг другу: разговаривают, ужинают, трахаются, в конце концов. Иногда Олег просто сидит на кухне и смотрит в окно. Максим к его странностям привык. То, что Терновой находится в его квартире, вовсе не означает, что вокруг него нужно виться и развлекать. Олег неприхотливый и внимания к себе не требует.   
— Холодно тут, — спустя пару минут нелепого молчания Анисимов стягивает резинку с волос. — Пойду в ванну греться.  
Это не призыв и даже не намек. Олег растеряно провожает его взглядом. Смотрит на аккуратно прикрытую за собой дверь. Он сегодня здесь потому что безотчетно, необъяснимо хочет побыть с Максимом. А тот эту потребность игнорирует, демонстративно уходя.   
Терновому кажется странным следовать за мужчиной в ванную. Это просто... странно. Нормальные люди так абсолютно точно не делают. С другой стороны, он уверен — Анисимов его и на этот раз не выгонит. Стянув куртку и кроссовки в коридоре, Олег осторожно стучит в дверь.   
— Ну чего тебе?  
Олег осторожно заглядывает внутрь, и его тут же обдает тяжелым горячим воздухом. Максим лежит в ванной, курит, и будто ничего в этой ситуации его не смущает. А Терновой скользит взглядом по длинным ногам Анисимова, закинутым на бортик, по даже в тусклом свете кажущейся бледной коже... У Максима ребра торчат, и Олег стыдливо отворачивается. Такие откровенные картины не для него. Он не раз и не два видел Анисимова без одежды, но все те моменты были для этого и предназначены. А происходящее сейчас кажется интимней всякой близости. Волнующе и неловко рассматривать Максима вот так открыто, когда тот лежит расслабившийся и вальяжно раскинувшийся. Хоть картину пиши. Олег умеет только тексты.   
— Ты, блять, или заходи, или дверь с той стороны закрой. Дует, — недовольно цокает Свобода, и Терновой, не давая себе времени передумать, поспешно запирает себя не в только помещении, но и в крайне странной ситуации. Для тесной комнатки он чувствует себя слишком большим и не знает куда пристроиться. Есть только табуретка, и та занята покоцанной пепельницей, которая у Анисимова в приоритете. Убирать ее он точно не собирается. Олегу ничего не остается кроме как опуститься на нагретый кафель, облокотившись на ванну. Специально, чтобы на Максима не смотреть. Не смущать себя.   
Они снова молчат. Максим курит, и дышать становится все сложнее. Олег рассматривает ванную, где столько раз стоял с утра, уставившись в зеркало и задавая один и тот же вопрос — «что ты здесь делаешь?». Внятного ответа никогда не находилось. Терновой не из тех, кто поддается потоку, позволяя событиям просто случаться. Но рассматривая трещинки на безвкусной красной плитке, он думает, что с Максимом у него именно так и выходит.  
У Максима в голове совсем другие мысли. Для него Терновой вроде загадки, которую хочется поскорее разгадать и понять наконец — что же там внутри? Как это работает? Почему все это началось? Почему продолжается? Столько пустых почему...  
— Почему ты приходишь каждый раз? — и еще одно. Вопрос назрел давно, и, если честно, Максим не рассчитывает получить ответ. У них так не заведено. У них вообще разговоры странные выходят.  
Они редко спорят, редко обсуждают что-то по-настоящему стоящее, касающееся мира за пределами этой обшарпанной квартиры. Никого не смущает, что между репликами может пройти не одна минута, и поэтому Анисимов Олега не торопит. Гипнотизирует темную макушку, ждет, стряхивает пепел.   
— Мне здесь спокойно. Здесь штиль.   
Олег всегда мечтал увидеть море. Читал про него в книгах, впитывал чужие рассказы, песни, стихи и мечтал испытать такие же чувства — легкость, свободу, затапливающее вдохновение. А по итогу... Иссиня-черная гладь ничего ему не подарила. Разве что разочарование.   
Терновой думал, что его обманули. Пока в промозглой Москве случайно не встретил Анисимова и вдруг понял, что никакого волшебства в самой воде быть и не может. Море — оно же в людях.   
Иногда Максима штормило, и все, что он прятал внутри, оказывалось на поверхности. Иногда Олегу удавалось заглянуть в самые темные глубины. Но с каждым разом, погружаясь в него с головой, Терновой ощущал иррациональное умиротворение. Эта квартира вне времени, этот понурый взгляд Анисимова, его меланхоличные движения и молчание действительно дарили спокойствие.  
Олег подобное испытывает впервые. Обычно его крыло с точностью до наоборот. Он становился излишне чутким, несущим всякую ахинею, навязчивым дебилом. Писал стихи, лез с ними, спотыкаясь об усталое «Олег, только стихи не читай». А про Максима строчки и не складываются. Терновой считает себя отвратительно бездарным, когда в голову лезут только банальные метафоры про то же море. А все остальное кажется слишком личным, слишком вязким, чтобы облачать это в слова. В их случае куда честнее и правда молчать.   
— Олег, — Максим сначала будто пробует его имя на вкус. — Олег, — потом все же окликает. — Повернись.  
Это сложно сделать в крошечном пространстве отвратительной красной ванны, но Терновой неловко встает на колени, разворачивается уже лицом к Анисимову и укладывает подбородок на бортик.  
— Ты как псина.  
Олег на такой комплимент только улыбается, снова, уже смелее разглядывая Максима. Влажные волосы чуть вьются и кажутся темней, чем есть на самом деле, на лице застывшее выражение вечной тоски, будто все ему в этом мире осточертело. Наверное, так и есть. Наверное, Олег тоже в этом нескончаемом списке, и далеко не на последнем месте. Но ему плевать, если честно. Рядом с Максимом Терновой учится ценить такие моменты, не соотнося их с реальностью.   
Максим сползает чуть ниже, ровно настолько, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с Олегом. Вода переливается через края, но Терновой не отстраняется, когда его целуют. Поцелуй выходит школьный и нелепый. За столько лет, за столько отношений, серьезных и не очень, Анисимов так и не научился толком целовать. Тыкается губами, пытается поймать дыхание, царапает щетиной... А Олег все равно к нему тянется. Он прекрасно понимает, что вода из-под крана в Новокосино точно не может пахнуть морской солью. Но от Максима сейчас пахнет именно ей.   
— А почему ты каждый раз открываешь мне дверь? — задавая этот вопрос, он снова усаживается спиной к Анисимову. Так все-таки легче.   
Максиму не хочется говорить Олегу насколько тот ошибается. Свобода понятия не имеет каким переломанным нужно быть, чтобы называть происходящее между ними штилем. Для самого Анисимова это самый настоящий шторм. А Терновой — буря, которая разразилась посреди моря, прогремела совершенно неожиданно, никого не спрашивая и не предупреждая. Олегу не нужно ни громких слов, ни заявлений. Он одним своим присутствием Максима волнует.  
Анисимов привык, что все наоборот. Что это он странный, непонятный, что это из-за него тонут. Терновой своей непотопляемостью бесит. Вызывает эмоции, которые Анисимов уже давно не испытывал. Злит. Заставляет чувствовать себя живым.   
— Потому что... — он касается влажной ладонью волос Олега и пропускает сквозь пальцы темные пряди, — с тобой я как море, в котором шумит гроза.


End file.
